Valerie
Valerie, played by Amanda Seyfried, is the main protagonist of Red Riding Hood. She is 17 years old and the youngest daughter of a wood-chopper in the village of Daggerhorn. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. Her village has a tradition of sacrificing their best livestock every full moon to appease the Wolf, who agreed to leave them alone if they did so. This agreement had been kept between the village and the wolf, for two generations. Until now. One day Valerie's sister is discovered to have been killed by the wolf near the outskirts of the village. Valerie soon realizes that she has a special connection to the wolf. Background Valerie was the second-born child of Suzette and Cesaire. She grew up in Daggerhorn, and was close to her older sister Lucie and Grandmother. She was also best friends with Peter and would go hunting with him as a child, though she appeared reluctant to kill the animals they caught. When Valerie reached her teens, she became known throughout Daggerhorn for being very beautiful. Although Valerie's upbringing seemed to have been a mostly happy one, she was frustrated by the fact her parents did not approve of her friendship with Peter, whom she later fell in love with, and was humiliated by her father's status as the town drunk, which made her family a laughing stock. She was also quite poor growing up. Shortly before the events of Red Riding Hood, Valerie was betrothed against her will to Adrian Lazar's son Henry. Valerie did not want to marry Henry, because although he was kind and loved her and marrying him would secure her family financially, she did not share his affections and wanted to be free to make her own choices in life. She also knew that her sister Lucie loved Henry, which caused a small rift between the sisters, and Valerie did not see why Lucie could not marry Henry. Valerie was also already in love with Peter and had considered eloping with him. ''Red Riding Hood'' Valerie is planning on running away with Peter to avoid her upcoming marriage to Henry, but is forced to put her plans on hold when she learns that the Wolf has killed a villager for the first time in generations. Valerie is devastated upon learning that the victim was her own sister. Afterwards, Valerie's life quickly falls apart, with the Wolf terrorizing the village nightly. She also has to deal with her family's grief over losing their eldest child, and her conflicted feelings for Peter and Henry. Valerie is shocked when she discovers she can communicate with the Wolf, and that it wants her to leave Daggerhorn with it, or more people will die. Valerie asks her friend, Roxanne, who was present with her, not to tell anyone about her unique connection to the Wolf, fearing she will be accused of witchcraft by Father Solomon. When Roxanne's brother Claude is accused of sorcery, Valerie tries to defend him, to no avail. Later, Roxanne betrays Valerie, naming her as a witch in a desperate attempt to save Claude. Father Solomon places Valerie's family under house arrest and leaves Valerie as bait for the Wolf, chaining her up and forcing her to wear a wolf mask. One of Valerie's friends, Prudence, takes the opportunity to taunt Valerie, revealing she'd always been jealous of Valerie and thought she was 'too good to be true', and believed she deserved her fate. Fortunately, Peter and Henry were able to put aside their differences for one night and worked together to save Valerie. Valerie managed to take shelter in the church, although Solomon attempted to drag her out to give her to the Wolf. The Wolf, however, attacked and bit Solomon, resulting in his captain killing him to prevent him from becoming a werewolf too. When the Wolf threatened Valerie, the villagers, including Roxanne, went to her defense, shielding her from the Wolf, who burnt its paw when it stepped on consecrated ground. When morning came, Valerie began to suspect her Grandmother may the Wolf, as she had noticed the Wolf had brown eyes like her Grandmother, and she was known to be eccentric and isolated. Taking Solomon's severed hand with its silver fingernails and a silver dagger, Valerie decided to head to her Grandmother's house to confront her. Along the way, she encountered Peter, who had disappeared after the events of the previous night. Due to his strange behavior and the burn on his hand, Valerie suspected he was the werewolf and stabbed him with the dagger, before fleeing to Grandmother's house. Upon arriving, however, Valerie was shocked to find Grandmother dead and her father there. Valerie then learned that Cesaire was actually the Wolf all along, and that his father and his father before him had been werewolves too. Cesaire tells Valerie he intended to make her and Lucie into werewolves too and leave town with them - which explains why Valerie can communicate with the Wolf. However, Cesaire discovered that Lucie could not communicate with him and was not actually his child, causing him to kill her in a rage. Cesaire still loves Valerie though and tries to convince her to join him. Valerie, however, is horrified by what her father has done and rejects him, saying "I think there must be a God, because you're the Devil." Cesaire has no intention of letting Valerie go however and attempts to bite her. Peter, who survived being stabbed, intervenes and attacks Cesaire, but is no match for him. Valerie tricks her father into approaching her and stabs him with Solomon's silver fingernails, whilst Peter throws an axe into his back, killing him. Peter, unfortunately, was bitten during the fight and will become a werewolf too. Valerie is not frightened or disgusted of him, though, knowing he is a good person despite his fate. They finally consummate their relationship, though Peter ultimately decides to leave to figure out a way to come to terms with his condition and control it. Before leaving, he helps Valerie dispose of her father's body. Valerie thinks it best that no one discovers the truth, because she would ostracized and likely accused of witchcraft for being the daughter of the Wolf. She no longer feels comfortable living in Daggerhorn, and decides to live alone in Grandmother's cottage. Eventually, after many months, Peter returns to her and they leave together, just as they had planned all along. In an alternate ending, Valerie became pregnant from her sexual encounter with Peter, and had given birth to his child during his absence. Family *Cesaire (''(''father) (deceased) *Suzette (mother) *Lucie (half-sister) (deceased) *Henry Lazar (step-brother/former fiancee) *Adrian Lazar (former father-in-law/step-father) (deceased) *Peter (love interest; later husband) Alice and Anna daughters () john and Jake sons *Unnamed grandmother (grandmother) (deceased) *Unnamed grandfather (paternal grandfather) (deceased) *Unnamed great-great grandmother (great-great grandmother) (deceased) Trivia *Valerie's name means "strong, brave and valiant" in French, German, Dutch, English and Scandinavian. *It's revealed that in the book, she harbored jealousy of Solomon's Daughters because they were safe away from the village while she and the other villagers were remaining in great danger from the Wolf. Gallery SS40.jpg|Valerie finding out Adrian Lazar is killed by the Wolf SS39.jpg|Valerie being bid goodbye from Henry SS37.jpg|Valerie trying to win Peter's affection SS36.jpg|Valerie trying to get Roxanne out of harm's way SS32.jpg|Valerie confronting the Wolf SS28.jpg|Valerie near a cauldron SS27.jpg|Valerie being comforted by Grandmother SS26.jpg|Valerie asking her Roxanne, Prudence and Rose who's killed by the Wolf SS25.jpg|Valerie in the thorned forest SS24.jpg|Valerie visiting Grandmother SS23.jpg|Valerie finds out Cesaire is the Wolf who killed Lucie, Adrian Lazar and Grandmother SS22.jpg|Valerie with Peter SS21.jpg|Valerie and Peter after killing Cesaire SS20.jpg|Valerie and Peter in the beginning SS18.jpg|Valerie arriving at Grandmother's house SS17.jpg|Valerie being asked by Father Solomon who's the Wolf SS15.jpg|Valerie being tolded by Peter to leave Daggerhorn with him SS12.jpg|Valerie watching Peter in the beginning SS10.jpg|Valerie with her mother, Suzette SS9.jpg|Valerie being protected by Henry SS7.jpg|Valerie leaving Daggerhorn SS5.jpg|Valerie and Peter confessing their love for each other SS3.jpg|Valerie being visited by Grandmother while awaiting her sacrifice SS1.jpg|Valerie with her parents,Cesaire and Suzette Trailer1-07.jpg|Valerie saddened by Lucie's death Trailer1-08.jpg|Valerie and Peter witnessing Lucie's death Trailer1-02.jpg|Valerie and Peter in the film's beginning Trailer1-10.jpg|Valerie searching Trailer1-03.jpg|Valerie being caught hiding by Peter Trailer1-04.jpg|Valerie and Peter in bright light Trailer1-01.jpg|Valerie and Peter in the film's ending Redridinghood2011s1.jpg|Valerie next to her mother, Suzette Redridinghood2011s5.jpg|Valerie standing while it's snowing Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mothers Category:Characters who can communicate with werewolves Category:Lovers Category:Valerie's Family Category:Half-siblings Category:Red Riding Hood Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Characters who are werewolves Category:Spouses